The Beauty of Blackmail
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: At night she goes by the name of Yuri, working as a dancer at a nightclub, despite her father's wealth. By fluke, the son of her father's rival finds out. When he threatens to spill, she has no choice but comply to his every order. [InuKag]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The roar of a flirtatous beat bounded off the hollow walls of the club, many women dancing in little or no attire, some there for the "fun" and some for the money. Drunken men babbled and hooted, their fantasies right before them. Mnay were business men, out to have quite a night, staring and drooling at something that their partners would never have. Lights were dimmed, all the front ones flooding up and spilling upon the stage. Tables were scattered in an arrayed formation and all the seats were filled. This was the nightly business of Shinko Mugen, where every man's fantasy came true.

Her hips swayed, her head looking back and forth from the satge curtain and the mirror. She was to be on any minute. They called her Yuri. The tight, provacative outfit clung to her like a second skin, the red vibrant and the sequins flashy, just enough to get any man's attention.

"You're on in two, the curtain man said with a suggestive wink. Yuri smiled seductively and he laughed. "Save it for the customers sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. The previous beat faded out and new music slowly faded in. The curtains slowly began to open and Yuri took a simple pose; a hand on her hip and her other across her head, her hip jutted out to the side.

The night was still young and as the music hit another beat, she walked out onto the stage, almost every customer practically jumping out of his seat with joy. Their hoots became more loud and persistant as she danced. Her clothes stayed on, however, despite the uncouth comments and crude jestures, leaving the men to imagine. A few minutes later she tipped her hat. "Goodbye boys," she said in a slightly husky voice, winking at the man in the front row. He grinned and grabbed his crotch issuing a very specific invitation.

Yuri puckered herlips into a pout. "Maybe some other time, big boy," she said with a wink. She turned on her heel and with one final jut of her hip exited the stage. The curtains closed behind her and she sighed and took off her hat and mask. She slumped into the chair that was off in the left corner of the room.

"Kagome, that was wonderful. Just what we need for more customers to lust after," her boss, Bankotsu, said with a wink.

Kagome laughed halfheartedly. A second man came through the main door and he walked over to Kagome. "She's not sleeping with anyone, right B?"

"As we had in the contract, yes. But that doesn't mean I can't tell people she is sleeping with customers so that they keep coming back. They can get one of the toher lovely flowers instead."

Kagome grinned at the 'lovely flowers' bit. Yuri, her stage name meant rose. And two of the other girls, Yuka and Eri, had inherited flower names as well. The man nodded towards Banktosu.

"Alright Kagome, let's get you home," the man said grabbing her elbow and leading her towards the door.

"Really Miroku, I can get home on my own," Kagome argued, stopping.

"I don't think so. Dad will have a fit if he finds out you were out this late. You're moving in with me soon so you won't have to do this." He paused, looking around with disgust. "In fact, I don't even know why you work here now. Dad has enough money to pay for both of us to go on at least a hundred trips to Hawaii and back."

Kagome jerked her arm away from him. "Maybe I like working here."

"Kagome," Miroku said with a sigh. "Nobody likes selling their body."

Kagome glared at him. "I am not exactly sleeping with anyone so you can't say I'm selling my body."

"You are. You're selling it for men to look at. And look at what you are wearing!" He protested, draping his coat over her shoulders.

"Bankostu she's quitting!"

Bankotsu jumped up and rushed over. "What! But she can't! We will never find anyone to replace her!"

"Well start looking!"

Kagome bit her tongue. She knew she really couldn't say anything. It was only right not to go against her eldest brother's wishes.

"What about the contract!" Bankotsu brought up.

Miroku rubbed his head. "She can work here as a waitress but no more dancing."

Bankotsu grumbled under his breath, obviously unhappy. "Fine," he gave in. "But we're going to loose customers. I'll promise you that."

"Yeah well if you talk like that," Miroku grumbled back.

Kagome shook her head and walked out to the car. There was never an end when those two fought.


	2. Our Little Secret

**Chapter 1**

Kagome Higurashi walked down the street, her jean blue bag swaying from her wrist. She wore her hair up in a bun, slightly messy but enough to make it look like she had spent hours on it, perfecting it. She wore designer combat boots and a pair of freshly ironed capris, along with a small white jacket and a black t-shirt.

She opened the door to her father's building and walked in, most of the employees bowing their heads in respect. Miroku Houshi, her half brother, worked under their father's employment. He was, as their father put it, "his heir to the empire". Kagome scoffed and pressed the button to go up on the elevator.

The elevator 'dinged' and Kagome stepped in after the doors had opened. She pressed the button to the fourteenth floor, where she knew her brother would be "ever so smoothly" trying to get the attention of the new secretary, Sango. Kagome frowned not being able to remember Sango's last name. She shrugged it off as the elevator doors opened and a man stepped in.

He had striking white hair that flowed elegantly down to the middle of his back. She gasped silently, causing him to look over at her bemused. "Is there a problem?" he asked, vexed.

Kagome cleared her throat. "I'm sorry sir, forgive me. I just noticed that…are you by any chance a demon?" He raised an eyebrow and she blushed and turned away.

"Never mind, just forget what I said. I-"

"Yes, I am," he interrupted.

Kagome nodded. "That's um…that's cool."

"I suppose," the man replied with a grin. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Kagome…Kagome Higurashi," she said quietly, still examining him. He looked young, although old enough to be her father. He had piercing gold eyes and stood up straight, as if he was once in the navy.

"Ah, I see."

The elevator 'dinged' once again and the screen above them flashed "14". She turned towards the opening door. "Well, this is my stop. Nice talking to you…"

"InuTaisho," he said, catching her drift.

"Nice talking to you InuTaisho."

He bowed his head slightly. The last thing she noticed was that he was carrying a briefcase, with the letters TI on the front. Kagome frowned in thought wondering what the letters meant. She knew that HI stood for Higurashi Inc. so that must have meant that—

She gasped and rushed towards Sango's office. As she suspected Miroku was trying to corner her, his hand centimeters away from her bosom, while Sango's hands had retracted into fists, and her knee was hovering inches away from his precious "jewels".

As soon as she cleared her throat they both regained their posture and straightened their work clothes. They both looked to the door. "Oh its only Kagome," Sango said with relief and then punched Miroku in the jaw.

"Don't EVER come near me again you pervert!" she yelled and walked back to her desk to answer the phone. Kagome laughed and walked over to Miroku. "Come on Miroku, let's go."

Miroku, still rubbing his jaw, smiled sadly in Sango's direction, who did not give him a second glance.

"Okay so," Kagome said handing him and ice pack from the mini fridge. "I just saw something…well more like someone and I have a really bad feeling about it."

Miroku now fully interested looked at his sister with a fully concerned gaze. "I just bumped into an InuTaisho on the elevator and he was carrying a briefcase that had the lettering TI on it."

Miroku sighed. "Takahashi Inc."

"Yeah, I thought they were like dad's mortal enemies or something. I mean why would they be here?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea."

Kagome bit her bottom lip in thought. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Kagome's phone rang.

She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked softly.

"_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. They miss you, Yuri. They need you. Please come back to ussss," _an oh so familiar voice begged on the other line.

Kagome sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"_We have a very big spender down here tonight. If you do good I promise after looking at your pay check, you won't be disappointed." _You could practically _hear_ him smiling.

Kagome laughed and made sure not to say Bankotsu's name due to Miroku practically an inch away from her phone trying to listen. She pushed Miroku back on the shoulder and he glared at her.

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_That's my girl," _Bankotsu said. He hung up and Kagome got up and dropped her phone into her purse. She kissed Miroku on the cheek and then walked out of the office.

"Kagome where are you going?" Miroku asked, following her out of the office.

"I have to get to work." With that said, she disappeared into the elevator.

**O.o.O**

Kagome walked along the alleyways, the quickest way she knew how to get to the club. She pinched her nose. An aroma of old urine and rotting food danced around her. She knew it wasn't exactly safe to be wandering around at five o' clock at night. Although there was still some light out, there were still some sick people roaming around, especially in these parts.

She heard slow footsteps behind her and stiffened. She picked up her pace, not looking back once. She could hear the footsteps match her rhythm and stopped. There was no one around and the roads were silent. "Who's there?" she asked, turning around slowly.

A man's chuckle floated through the air to her ears and a burly man stepped from behind the dumpster.

Kagome shivered. "Look, I don't have time for this ok? I have to get to work."

"You look cold, baby," the man grinned. "Let me warm you up."

In truth, it was cold, but that wasn't the reason she was shivering. The man took a step forward and Kagome took a step back. "How bout me and you have some fun? Eh?" he egged on, grinning even wider. He gave her a good show of his rotten teeth, a few in the front missing.

She felt a weight drape over her shoulder and she gasped. "There you are babe, I was lookin' all over for ya," another's man voice said softly. She knew that he was trying to help and decided not to fight it.

"Y-yasha," the man stuttered. "I didn't know she belonged to you. I'm very sorry. Accept my apologies."

Said man chuckled. "Don't worry, just don't let it happen again." The thug nodded fiercely and ran backwards almost tripping.

As soon as he was gone, the man lifted his arm off her shoulder. "Now then, be more careful next time. You never know what you're going to run into out here."

Kagome turned to face her savior. "Thank—" she stopped in mid sentence causing 'Yasha' to give her a bemused glance. He had white hair and golden eyes, just as the man in the elevator did.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you but I must be going." She trudged past him and he laughed.

"Whoa," he said grabbing her arm. "Where are you in such a hurry?"

Kagome jerked her arm away. "That is none of your concern."

He laughed again. "Fine. I'll let ya go then."

Kagome walked away towards the club, taking the long way to make sure he didn't see.

**O.o.O**

She let her hair loose and rubbed her scalp as she sat in front of the dressing room mirror. "What in the seven hells am I going to do," she asked herself. She groaned and hit her head again the tabletop.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kagome said.

Bankotsu walked in and quietly shut the door. "Remember, you keeping your job is just between me and you ok? Miroku would kill me if he knew."

"I know," she mumbled. She zipped up the back of her outfit, which highly resembled a two-piece swimsuit. Like the others she wore, it had flashy sequins and was a very pretty dark blue. She slipped on a tiny tank dress, which had Velcro in the back so that when she ripped it off it wouldn't hurt the dress. She pinned the sides of her hair up and put a performers hat on. Last but not least she put on the matching mask that covered just the area around her eyes, leaving two holes in the middle so she could see.

Bankotsu clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Very nice. Now, on other matters, we have a very big spender here tonight and I need you to concentrate on him. Just like we talked about on the phone," he said with a wink.

"He will be sitting in the front row. Table one," Bankotsu informed her.

"I'll do my best," she said in a husky voice. Bankotsu gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Only you can do this, my dear. Make it happen," he said pulling the access hair behind her neck.

She smiled. "What song will I be doing tonight?"

"You will be singing 'Dirty' and you know all the choreography so go out there and knock em dead." He patted her on the bum and then walked out of the dressing room.

Kagome sighed and put on bright red lipstick. The night had just begun.

**O.o.O**

The curtains opened and Kagome stood in the middle of the stage, Eri and Yuka on the other sides of her. A danceable beat flowed through the room and Kagome whispered a sensuous "Dirty," in the mike.

She heard Bankotsu on the other mike. She knew he was behind the curtain and smiled suggestively at the crowd. She couldn't see the crowd yet however—until the lights turned on—so she faced towards table one. She had memorized the table order.

"If you ain't dirty, you ain't here to party," Bankotsu said.

Kagome took her cue as the lights came on. "Ladies move," she whispered in a husky voice and the beat picked up. Eri and Yuka both preformed a practiced routine.

"Uh—let me loose. Oooh, I'm overdue, gimme some room, comin' through. Paid my dues, I'm in the mood, me and my girls come to shake the room, DJ spinnin', show your hands. Let's get dirty, that's my jam. I need that, uh to get me off, sweatin' till my clothes come off," she sang. As soon as she hit the last note in the line she ripped off the dress causing all the men to hoot and cheer.

She looked towards table one and saw her 'victim' of the night. He didn't seem to realize who she was because he just kept grinning. The mask must have covered her up. Because the man in the seat at table one, sitting there in all his full glory, along with her pissed off brother happened to be Inuyasha Takahashi.

She made flirtatious glances over towards Inuyasha. She walked down the stage towards him and all the men looked as if they were restraining themselves.

Eri picked up on the song and Kagome walked over and sat down on his lap. He growled low as she nipped at his ear. "Come on up, big boy," she said and got off his lap. He grinned and grabbed her hand as she led him up.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha and Kagome tried to avoid his gaze. "Temperatures up," she sang and Eri and Yuka sang in the back. "'Bout to erupt. Gonna get my girls, get your boys to make some noise." Kagome grinded his pelvis and brought her lips close to his before pushing him away.

"Gonna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly. Get it fired up in a hurry. Wanna get dirty, it's about time that I came to start the…party! Oooh sweat dripping over my body," she sang and trailed her hand down her chest in a tease towards Inuyasha. She pushed him back over to his seat and walked back to the stage.

"Dancin' getting just a little naughty. Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival." Kagome bent down and trailed her hands up her shins. She kicked up and landed in the splits. She did a back roll and gracefully returned to standing position.

"Ah, heat this up, ladies, fellas drop your cups. Bodies packed, front to back, move your ass, I like that. Tight hips huggers, low for ho. Shake a little somethin' on the floor. I need that to get me off, sweatin 'till my clothes come off." Kagome took off her hat and threw it aside, her long hair flowing down.

She looked over at Bankotsu and he nodded. She walked back to the curtains. "Goodbye boys!" she said with a wink as Eri and Yuka continued on the song. She licked her lips at Inuyasha before she left.

**O.o.O**

Kagome sighed and slumped in the chair, fanning herself. Bankotsu came in with the biggest grin on his face. "My, my, Kagome. If he doesn't come back—well no need to worry about that! I think he'll be back every night this week!"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah well, you know how I do," she replied jokingly. She cleared her throat a moment later. "Listen B, its vital this guy doesn't find out who I am ok?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, Yuri," he said with a grin.

"Thank you B." She got up and grabbed her coat.

"May I ask why?" Bankotsu pried.

She sighed and laughed a little bit. "He's the son of my father's enemy."

Bankotsu's eyebrows both went up. "He won't find out then," he said as she changed back into her clothes and then put her coat on.

"Well I have to go. My dad will be worried if I'm not home soon."

Bankotsu nodded. "Do you want a ride? I can get Jakotsu to give you one."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag. "Its ok, I can walk. My car's parked at the office. I'll be fine." She left the mask on and made sure the long brown trench coat was tied tight so if she did happen to run into Inuyasha he wouldn't recognize her clothing.

She hugged Bankotsu and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the club by the back. Broken, empty beer glasses littered the ground and Kagome thanked God she had chosen to wear high heels today. She sidestepped around most of them and then stepped on the pieces that she had no choice.

Once she got to the sidewalk she took a deep breath and smiled. There were at least two prostitutes on every corner, puckering their lips and moaning, making breathy sounds. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked past the first two. She heard the roaring of a car roll down the street and stepped closer to the wall. She had expected it to go past her but instead it stopped next to her, going at the same pace she was walking. She kept walking and looked straight ahead of her. It was probably just some rowdy teenagers trying to fuel their sick fantasies by stalking an "exotic dancer" down the street.

"All alone baby?" a familiar voice called out. She heard a smack and then an 'ow' from the same person that had asked her if she was alone.

"Are you really that pathetic? Stalking me down the street like this," Kagome said and turned to face them. She didn't gasp or show any indication that she knew Inuyasha other than as the 'big spender', she just gave him a stoic glance and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you really didn't give me much on stage so I was hoping I could get a little action now," Inuyasha said with a grin. Miroku sighed.

"Can we please go Inuyasha?"

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in question. She never really thought about it until now but why _was _her brother hanging out with Inuyasha?

"No. I want what I paid for."

"Mr. Takahashi, I am not a slut nor a prostitute so please, stop following me. I'm sure if you go back to the club one of the other girls will gladly give you some "action"." She realized she was nearing the office and pretended to look through her purse but instead texted Miroku.

'_Get him out of here.'_

"So you're saying that you want to give me some "action"," he said mocking her, "but it's not part of your job?"

"I never said that."

A few seconds later Miroku's phone vibrated and Inuyasha gave him a questioning glance.

He read it and then sighed. "It's from my sister. She wants me back at the house. I promised to help her with something."

"You have a sister?"

"Uh, yeah."

Kagome shook her head and cut through the alleyway that she was passing. A few seconds later Inuyasha looked over to where she was before.

"Whoa, where'd she go?"

Miroku tried to stifle a chuckle. "Never mind her, let's go back to my place."

**O.o.O**

Kagome made it to Miroku's house and saw Inuyasha's car parked outside and mentally cursed. She got out of her car and took off the mask and trench coat and quickly threw her hair into a bun. She straightened her clothes and grabbed her keys. Her phone rang and she gave it a vexed glance but answered it as she put the key into the door lock.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kags. Did you make it home ok? Bankotsu told me that you refused the ride up to your dad's office."_

"Oh hey Eri, and yeah I made it home fine. In fact I'm walking into Miro's place right now," she said and opened the door. Miroku looked up from the T.V. and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked her over, up and down and she scoffed.

"_Good. And your brother's quite the cutie."_

Kagome laughed and Miroku walked over and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Please Eri, you say that about everyone."

"_And? Oh, who was that guy that you got it on with at work huh?"_

"I'll tell you later."

"_Alright, well call me tomorrow and we'll get together or something."_

"Will do," she answered and flipped close her phone. "Sorry about that."

"Who was it?" Miroku asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and handing it to her.

"Eri. She just wanted to know if I got home ok."

"Ah, I see. Now, I need to speak with you about something," Miroku said, very sternly. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but due to Miroku's glare she closed it again. "Why were you there? I told you not to work there again! You promised me you'd never go there again," he said with a sigh. "Well I guess I can't keep you from it. Just be careful ok?" Miroku said and then walked out of the room.

Kagome nodded and took a sip of the water. She let out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, well, it's the girl from the alleyway…" he said with a grin.

"Well, well, it's the cocky asshole," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I saved your precious ass Higurashi, you should be thanking me."

"I don't think so."

"You owe me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "Once again, I don't think so."

"Well we wouldn't want daddy finding out that you're Yuri now would we?" he said with the biggest grin she had ever seen. She gasped and his ears twitched. He laughed.

"That's right, I know. Did you not know I was a demon?" he asked and walked behind her. Her moved her hair away and brought his nose to her neck.

"You're still wearing the rose perfume."

Kagome jerked away. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go on a date with me."

Kagome sighed. "I'm only seventeen. And Miroku can't find out that you know I'm Yuri."

Inuyasha grinned. "I happen to know you turn eighteen in two days. I'd like to take you out after your birthday party."

"How did you—"

"I am friends with your brother am I not?"

Kagome focused on the counter behind him for a moment, in thought. "It's a deal."

They both stared at each other until Miroku walked back in, a pamphlet in his hand and his phone in the other.

"Who wants pizza?"

**O.o.O**

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked it! Review!**


	3. Birthday Bash Part I

**Chapter 2**

"Kouga!" Kagome squealed, laughter following it, as two calloused hands snaking around her stomach and picking her up so said person could twirl her around.

Eri smiled, watching the scene unfold. "Man, why does she get all the hot guys? I mean first that guy at the club and now Kouga," she said with a sigh. "I love her death but come on!" she said causing Yuka and Ayumi to giggle.

They all sighed in unison. Eri rested her chin on the palm of her hand and with the other flicked away pieces of dried up bread that the birds would have enjoyed eating, had they of been fresh.

Kagome, still laughing, pushed down on Kouga's arms, trying to get free but couldn't due to the iron grip he had around her.

"Oh come on you know you love it," he said with a grin.

Kagome smiled as he put her down, her hair tousled and her cheeks flushed. "Of course," she answered with a giggle. Kouga gave her a bug bear hug and kissed her cheek. Kagome sat down on the bench, Kouga's arm draped around her shoulders.

"You guys are so cute together," Yuka said with a smile.

"Pfft me and him?" Kagome said playfully. "Get real." Kouga mocked gaped and put a hand to his heart.

"That hurt babe."

Kagome laughed. "You know I'm playing with you. Besides how could I not love my best friend!"

Kouga smiled, though inside the statement had hurt him. He wanted to be so much more than just best friends. Kagome rested her head against his shoulder, Eri and Yuka chatting about the new episode of Laguna Beach while Kouga and Ayumi talked about the recent death of one of their favorite baseball players.

**O.o.O**

"Babe, don't worry he'll be here!" Eri said, trying to calm down the fidgety Kagome. Kouga leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"If your bro don't show up I'll take ya home Kags," he offered.

"Yeah," Eri chimed in. "Kouga can take you home!"

"Gee thanks Eri, trying to get rid of me I see," Kagome said playfully. Eri rolled her eyes.

"You can't go home yourself?" Yuka asked walking up to the group.

Kagome nodded. "No. Daddy took my car away because I was out too late last night. Though I tried to explain to him I was with Miroku he wouldn't hear it," she explained.

"Ah I see," she said taking a sip from her water.

"Well I'm sure he just got tied up with work," Eri added trying to make Kagome feel better.

She laughed. "That or he's trying to seduce the new secretary."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah he has a thing for her," Kagome answered looking out into the parking lot. A silver Mercedes pulled into one of the vacant parking spaces. Her eyebrows furrowed in question.

"That's awesome!" Eri said, not noticing the car but instead commenting about Kagome's brother's newfound crush.

Kagome smiled. "I guess." She turned back to the parking lot and her smiled turned into a look of disbelief in one second flat as soon as she saw whom had exited the silver beauty.

Yuka followed her gaze, as did Kouga and Eri. Yuka whistled. "Damn! That's a fine piece o' ass right there!" she said, sizing him up.

Kagome glared at him as he walked up and Kouga advanced and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Who's that?" he asked quietly.

"An asshole."

Yuka squealed. "That's that guy from the club! Man Kagome, you work fast don't you?"

Kagome sneered. "It's nothing like that."

Inuyasha grinned. "Hey babe," he said to Kagome and then shifted his penetrating gaze to Kouga who just raised an eyebrow in return. "You ready?"

Kagome scoffed. "And I'd get into a car with you because?"

He pulled out his cell phone. "I got your daddy's number right on speed dial one."

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Love you too babe."

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a step towards Inuyasha, which resulted in Kouga grabbing her wrist. "If this mutt gives you any trouble just call me and I'll take care of him," he said with a wink and then reluctantly let go. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha growled.

She gave one last sad look at her friends and waved. Inuyasha scoffed. "Come on Higurashi."

She turned and glared at him. "Fine, let's go."

**O.o.O**

Kagome slumped against her seat in Inuyasha's Mercedes obviously not happy to be picked up by such an asshole. "So why are you really here Inuyasha?" she asked breaking the silence.

He laughed. "I wanted to see you of course."

"Cut the crap."

"Your dad asked me to pick you up because Miroku got busy at work."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' and she turned to look out the windows. "Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Besides the question you already asked me?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Shoot."

"_Why _did you ask me out on a date?"

Inuyasha didn't respond for a second and kept his eyes on the road in front of him. "You seemed like fun," he finally said. "That and you were damn sexy on stage."

Kagome scoffed. "Sure."

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent, Kagome quietly humming along with the music and Inuyasha void of all emotion and saying nothing.

Half an hour later they pulled up to her house…well, mansion.

"Here we are," Inuyasha said switching the gears into park.

Kagome smiled. "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't take me to a hotel and blackmail me into having sex with you."

"I'm not that low, Kagome."

"Good puppy," she said and patted his head, his ears twitching.

"Watch it," he growled.

"Bye Inuyasha," she said and then closed the door.

**O.o.O**

Miroku knocked on her door the next day, a couple of hours before her party was to start. "Who is it?" she called from the other side of the door.

"Your favorite brother!" Miroku yelled back.

He heard laughter and then the padding of footsteps against the light pink silky carpet before the doorknob turned and her faced his sister, who was clad in a pink tank top and shorts.

"You're my _only _brother," she said with a smug grin.

"Exactly my point."

She opened the door wider for him to come in and he walked over and lay down on the half of bed that wasn't cluttered with ideas for outfits for her party. She groaned and lay down next to him. "I cannot find _one _thing that I can wear tonight!"

Miroku shook his head and walked over to her closet, examining her choices. And then her saw a dress in the very back, hidden between two dresses, the plastic still on it. "What about this?" he asked holding it up. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear this…in fact where did you even get it? I don't remember you buying it," he said frowning in confusion.

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I know…it was mom's." Miroku nodded. "It was one of the things I decided to keep before dad went on that rampage and made all the maids sell all her things," Kagome said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Miroku set the dress down carefully on the bed and enveloped his sister into a hug. "She wouldn't want you to be sad today Kagome. She'd want you to be happy and I'm sure she'd want you to wear that dress."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right."

He smiled and pilled back, and held up the dress. "Then wear it and have a good time tonight. Now go put it on I want to see it."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she returned into the room in the dress. "So?" she said twirling around.

Miroku smiled. He had to admit, the dress was perfect for her. It fit her like a glove, the top part somewhat tight and ruffled in a different material than the rest of the dress and the bottom flowed out elegantly, flowers making triangles shapes at the bottom of dress. It was a light purple and highlighted her chocolate orbs.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Kagome."

She smiled back. "Thank you."

Miroku held out his arm. "Shall we?"

**O.o.O**

Miroku stopped at the spiraled stairway leading down into the living room. Kagome's father was the first to turn and she couldn't tell by the expression on his face but she knew he recognized the dress and she wasn't exactly sure if he was upset or not. She took a deep breath as his colleagues turned to see what had captured his attention. Every one of them smiled.

She felt Miroku advance and took a step forward also. By now half the room was staring at her. And then she noticed him.

Inuyasha gave a smile in her direction, his fangs both visible. She smiled back, to be polite, that is until she saw that he had an arm draped around the blonde female next to him.

She leaned over to Miroku and asked quietly out of the corner of her mouth, "Who is that with Inuyasha?"

Miroku chuckled, both of them now halfway down the staircase. "I thought you hated his guts? Why do you suddenly care whether he brings someone to your party or not?"

"He's bound to have some morals. I mean asking me out on a date and then coming to _my _birthday party with some other chick!" she hissed.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and looked straight at Kagome. "He what?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and Miroku glared at Inuyasha, starting to walk once again but this time his steps more feverish and irritated. Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion. They reached the bottom of the steps and Kagome's father walked up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

Kagome smiled and then turned to where her brother disappeared to. Inuyasha and him were talking…well more like yelling, Miroku demanding answers. She saw the blonde size her up and then scoff, flipping her hair.

Kagome gaped at her. '_Oh she did not!' _Kagome walked over to where the action was and smiled very unfriendly at the blonde. "Hi," the blonde said through clenched teeth.

"Hello. How long have you known Inuyasha there?"

The blonde smiled and twirled a lock around her finger. "Well to be honest I met him yesterday at a bar…he was telling me how he and his girlfriend agreed to this open relationship thing."

Kagome nodded. "Really? Wow, that's cool," she said sarcastically. "What's his girlfriend's name?"

The blonde looked at the ceiling and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Kayko…no…Kikyo! Yeah that's was it," she said still glaring daggers at Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha, who was still arguing with Miroku.

"Who gave you permission to ask her out on a date!"

"No one! But she's attractive enough—"

"Is that all women are to you? A piece of meat that you can fuck?"

"You're one to talk lecher!"

"Bastard!"

"Inu-kun!" the blonde yelled.

Inuyasha turned towards her, fury still glowing in his eyes. "What," he asked calmly.

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" she asked advancing towards him a seductive pout resting on her lips.

Inuyasha smiled. "Maybe later," he said and then kissed the side of her neck. She grabbed him hand and entwined her fingers with his.

Kagome, sick of the show, stomped away.

**O.o.O**

Kagome sighed as she snuck out the back door to the balcony. Just to get out here was a battle, all her father's colleagues cornering her to wish her a happy birthday and ask her how it finally felt to be an adult.

She slumped against the wall and looked out into her driveway. Most of the space around the fountain was filled up and even some by their own park was taken up. She all but smiled until she saw a red viper pull up.

She squealed knowing exactly who it was. The figure exited the car and turned towards the entrance.

"Bankotsu!" she yelled waving.

She couldn't be sure but she knew he smiled. He waved back and started walking towards the entrance. She opened the door to the balcony and ran downstairs only to see Bankotsu arguing with the doormen.

**O.o.O**

**A/N: **Well I hope you all liked it and I know that in the show Kagome is without a father but I'm making it so that she doesn't have a mother instead and Miroku and her had the same mother, different fathers but Miroku is very close to Kagome's father. So REVIEW please!


	4. Birthday Bash Part II

**Chapter 3 **

"I'm on the list. Check again," Bankotsu insisted, tapping the ball of his foot against the tile ground.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't see you on here…" The doormen said with a grunt.

Kagome's heels clicked against the floor as she approached them. "Is there a problem gentlemen?" she asked, pushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

"Yes ma'am, seems we have a stray here," he said jabbing his thumb in the direction of a very irritated looking Bankotsu.

Kagome smiled. "He's allowed in. I must have forgotten to have 'Anna add his name to the list since I was in such haste to plan a perfect party," Kagome said with a sigh.

The doorman to the left nodded. "Yes ma'am." He then turned to Bankotsu. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Katanna."

Bankotsu scoffed in return and pushed past the two guards. "Kagome, Kagome," he said with a grin and then enveloped her in a hug. "You look absolutely _ravishing_."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you B."

He smiled and handed her a box wrapped in cheap silver wrapping paper. She smiled nonetheless. "Don't open it now…I don't think your brother and dad would be too happy to see what it is," he said with a wink.

She giggled having a good idea of what it was that was resting idly in this—she took a peek underneath the paper—Victoria's Secret box.

"Thank you Bankotsu. Okay come on let's get back to the party," she said grabbing his hand. He nodded and winked at the guards as he left who only sneered in reply.

Kagome turned back once more and face the guards. "Hiten, Manten," she said, catching their attention. "Why don't you guys switch with the new guys and come enjoy the party. You deserve it," she said with a smile.

They grinned and nodded, looking pointedly at Bankotsu. Bankotsu glared and turned on his heels and walked out of the foyer.

**O.o.O**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome entered the room, which was now filled with balloons, the furniture moved aside to make room for all three hundred guests. His date had run off to the bar, probably as drunk as hell by now. Not that he would care. It just gave him an easier fuck. He scoffed. Not that he was having problems getting into her pants.

His eyes scanned the room once more and landed on three particular people. It was the group from earlier, when he had picked up Kagome. Two of them worked at the bar with Kagome and the other one had a crush on her.

Inuyasha growled as he scanned the demon up and down.

"Time to teach him what happens when he touches my things," he mumbled to himself and then started off in the direction of Kouga.

**O.o.O**

Kagome pulled Bankotsu over to her father much to Bankotsu's distaste. "Hi daddy," she chirped, with a smile.

Her father turned around, stopping his conversation with whomever he was talking to before she had interrupted. "Hello sweetheart. Since you're here I want you to meet someone," he said with a grin.

Kagome sighed. "Yes Daddy," she said with a groan. The man behind her father boomed with laughter.

"Quite a girl you got there, Aki."

Her father stepped aside so she could see the man. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. "Its you!" she said and then immediately clasped a hand to her mouth, embarrassed at the outburst.

InuTaisho quirked an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement. Her father also turned giving her a 'is that how we act around company' look. She felt as if she was a little girl getting scolded for eating a cookie before dinner.

"I apologize for the outburst. It's nice to see you again Mr. Takahashi," she said calmly and politely. Bankotsu, whose hand was still latched to hers laughed silently, though she had to have seemed to forgotten about him.

Mr. Takahashi bowed respectfully. "You also. Happy birthday by the way Kagome."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you, Sir."

He nodded and then attention directed towards the man who was holding her hand. "And who might this be?"

"Oh," Kagome said and noticed Mr. Takahashi staring at their joined hands. She quickly let go and ushered him forward. "Dad, Mr. Takahashi, this is my boss," she introduced.

Bankotsu bowed respectfully. "Hello Sirs."

"Ah," her father said with a chuckle. "So you are the infamous Bankotsu. Kagome's told me all about that coffee shop that you own."

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome with a 'what the hell' look on his face. Her eyes pleaded him to play along.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Ah yes, the coffee shop."

Kagome gave him a look that clearly said, 'Thank you'. He nodded, not obviously but enough to let Kagome know he got the message.

"I hear its getting very good business," Aki commented.

Bankotsu nodded. "Oh yes, your little Kagome just draws in customers," he said with a chuckle. Both men laughed as well. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it," Aki said and then noticed one of his co-workers motioning him to come over. "Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

Bankotsu nodded. InuTaisho perked up. "Oh, Kagome I must introduce you to my eldest son," he said and then hurried off in search of said person. Kagome cocked her head and laughed at his sudden haste.

Bankotsu snorted and Kagome looked over. "I'm surprised your father didn't recognize my name."

Kagome looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Your father happens to be one of my biggest loaners. He _should _see my name on the bill every so often."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What!"

**O.o.O**

Kouga turned around as soon as he sensed Inuyasha's presence. "What do you want, mutt-face?" he asked with a slight growl.

Eri and Yuka nodded in approval at his choice of attire. They giggled and whispered what he supposed to be comments about how hot he was.

Mind reader?

No.

Inflated ego?

Definitely.

Kouga scoffed watching a grin partake its place on Inuyasha's lips. "You might as well get over yourself dog-boy, they converse about any male that comes their way."

Eri hit him playfully on the back of the shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I came over here to tell you one thing and one thing only."

"Oh yeah?" Kouga teased. "And what's that?"

"To stay away from Kagome."

"Like I'm gonna let some dumb-ass whose like three years older than her tell me to stay away from what's mine."

"I don't believe I see your mark on her," he said calmly, enough to irk Kouga at least.

Kouga growled. "I'm not going to cause any drama because I don't want to upset Kagome on her big night."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever just heed my warning, ass." He turned around to leave when he noticed his date staggering away from the bar. He sighed, rubbed his forehead and walked over to her.

**O.o.O**

"What do you mean my father is one of your biggest loaners!" she yelled quietly, but harshly at Bakotsu.

"Its true. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier. But he signs all the bills."

"Oh my god."

"Just calm down."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever but if he finds out I will kill you."

Bankotsu grinned sheepishly.

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the room for her brother. She hadn't seen any sign of him since she brought in Bankotsu. Maybe he was still with Inuyasha…? Come to think of it she hadn't seen much of him either. A weight on her shoulders brought her from her stupor.

"Hmm?" she said.

"You need to relax Kagome," Bankotsu said from behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently. Kagome closed her eyes.

"I guess," she mumbled, lost in the sheer pleasure of the hands working miracles on her tensed muscles.

A chuckle sounded in front of her. "Having fun, Kagome?" A voice boomed. She knew who it belonged to and opened her eyes. She blushed, her assumption correct.

"Well I wanted you to meet my eldest son," he informed her once more as he stepped aside. "This is Sesshomaru."

"Pleased to meet you," a monotone voice said.

Kagome looked at the stranger. He, like other son of the Takahashi family held the traits of his father; silver hair and golden eyes. Unlike Inuyasha however, his face was stoic and strong, a bit feminine. One would call him—beautiful…or handsome. Also unlike Inuyasha, he had markings of an Inu-youkai. Two magenta stripes on his face and a crescent moon resting on his forehead, much like his father's markings.

"It's nice to meet you also," she said with a smile, his clawed hand wrapping around hers in a handshake. "Demon? Like your father?" she asked quietly, almost afraid.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded, not sure of what else to say. "So I will leave you two to get acquainted. Bankotsu?" InuTaisho said.

Bankotsu nodded and followed him.

"So, it was nice of you—"

"I will say this once and only once. I will tolerate you but will not be nice to you. You ask me a question and I will answer. You say hello to me I will politely say hello back. I will not however, lower myself to converse with one who is below me. Understood?"

'_And all without blinking once.' _She thought. "Below you? And just what do you take me for Mr. Takahashi? A piece of shit? You don't scare me, even if you are demon. And you wouldn't dare hurt me. It would tarnish your image wouldn't it?"

Sesshomaru merely quirked an eyebrow. She had fire. It needed to be put out.

He took a step closer and grabbed her upper arm. "Ms. Higurashi I will not hesitate to hurt you at all," he said closing his hand around her arm, the tips of his nails prodding at the skin. "And yes, for the record, you are a piece of shit," he hissed and then dug his nails into her skin.

She winced and closed her eyes tightly. To anyone else it would look as if he was pulling her towards him for a kiss. But that was far, far from it.

"I'm beginning to like your brother better," she said through clenched teeth.

"Half brother," he said with a low growl and then let go. There were specks of blood around the cuts, four to be exact. He grunted and then flicked some of the blood away as if it was poison.

He put a clawed finger under her chin so she would look at him. "Just remember the pain I can cause if you ever do irritate me," he said and then turned and walked away.

She growled under her breath and stalked off towards the bathroom.

**O.o.O**

Inuyasha's nose picked up the scent of blood, Kagome's blood to be more precise. He growled and looked around, his date asleep in his lap. He saw his brother walk towards him and glared.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sesshomaru stared at him with a stoic expression. "That wench of yours gave me quite the trouble," he said briefly flashing one of his nails, which was still stained with her blood.

Inuyasha's eyes widened briefly, flashing red. "What the fuck did you do to her!" he all but yelled. Many people turned in the direction of the spat.

"I merely taught her a lesson in respect."

"You fucking asshole!" Inuyasha seethed, growling loudly.

Sesshomaru licked his nails, irking his brother even farther. Although it looked to his brother as if he was enjoying the taste of the wench's blood he was just erasing the evidence.

Inuyasha carefully set his date on the couch and got up and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged it, his feet settling down on the ground once more.

Inuyasha swiped his claws at his brother. "When will you learn, little brother?" Sesshomaru taunted, dodging the blow once again, his impassive expression never faltering.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"You have a nose, you figure it out," Sesshomaru said and then walked off.

Inuyasha inhaled the air, his nose focusing on one scent. He found what he was looking for and started up the stairs. He could kick his brother's ass anytime but right now he needed to help Kagome.

**O.o.O**

A string of curses fell from Kagome's lips and she applied Neosporin to her cuts. Though they weren't vast in size, they were deep enough to cause an infection without the proper care.

She sighed and began to unwrap the Band-Aids when she heard someone stop at the door. "There's no need to do that," Inuyasha said walking over to her. "How bad did he hurt you?"

"Not bad, just a couple of cuts, they'll be fine," Kagome said with a sigh. "And what do you mean there's no need to do that?"

"I can heal your wounds if you allow me. I don't think you want your dad and brother asking questions."

"You mean _you _don't want them asking questions because then they'd actually figure out your brother's a complete and total asshole."

Inuyasha grinned. "True and not true."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do what you must," she said and held out her arm.

Inuyasha grabbed a washcloth from beside her and wet it, carefully wiping off the Neosporin. Kagome hummed a song inside her head, though she was curious to find out what he was doing.

He locked his hands on her hips, picking her up and causing her to gasp. He set her on the bathroom counter. "W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Shh," he coaxed.

Inuyasha brought his mouth to the wounds and she gasped. His tongue slid over the cuts, drenching them in his saliva. To his surprise she didn't pull away or slap him as he thought she would. He chuckled briefly at the thought.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as if he were an alien. Which she didn't really doubt at this moment.

He pulled back and she looked down at the cuts. Her eyes widened. They were completely gone. "How…?"

"All demons have some sort of a healing saliva. No need to thank me," he said with a cocky grin plastered on his lips.

She laughed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

He placed his hands on her waist. "A kiss would repay me," he said huskily.

'_What the hell? What could it hurt?' _She thought and then closed the gap between them. He grinned and pulled her closer, her hands tangled in his silky mane.

'_He _did _bring another woman to your party. And then he doesn't even talk to you for half the night.' _

Kagome's eyes snapped open, as Inuyasha's tongue licked her bottom lip. He _did _do those things didn't he? She was about to pull back when her brother's voice was heard from the doorway.

"What the FUCK are you doing with my SISTER!"

**O.o.O**

**A/N:** So sorry I haven't updated in a while...I tore a ligament during dance and I haven't had much time to write, much less keep my grades up with trying to get better. But I finally found time tonight and I decided to post it. So I hope ya'll like it and please please review! I really like to hear ya'lls thoughts.


	5. Anniversary

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha's head snapped around quickly. He cursed his ears quietly seeing as he was too wrapped up in the moment to realize the noise of Miroku's footsteps as he came up the stairs.

Kagome sat there on the counter, her face sporting about ten various shades of red. Miroku however, did not care whether or not she was embarrassed…there were only five words going through his mind right now—_that sneaky, cheating, egotistical asshole!_

"I asked," Miroku seethed, "what are you doing with my _sister_?" His words came out calmly enough though you could hear both the protectiveness and irritation lacing through his question.

Kagome moved slightly, the tip of her toes touching the tiles before she saw the penetrating glare from her brother. "Stay," Miroku commanded in a harsh tone. One he rarely used, especially with his sister. Kagome felt a stab of guilt go through her heart.

Inuyasha sighed. "I was kissing her idiot. What did it look like?" He scoffed, pulling off the 'I'm too good for this shit' act.

Miroku's mouth opened once again to say something when the parading of two sets of feet sounded from the stairs.

"What on _earth _is going on up here?" Aki demanded, InuTaisho not far behind him.

Six pairs of eyes focused on him. "Well, um…" Kagome started and then looked at Inuyasha. Miroku tapped his foot impatiently. "You might as well just say it _sis_."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha and I were kissing and Miroku saw us and—"

InuTaisho stepped forward. "Oh this is not good, not good at all," he said shaking his head. "Inuyasha, step away from Ms. Higurashi!" he barked. His son reluctantly did so and walked over behind his father.

Aki glared at Kagome. "Kagome, come here now." His voice was stern and his eyes were cold, much like Sesshomaru's had been.

"But what's the big deal?" Kagome asked, walking over to her father. Aki sighed and InuTaisho spoke up.

Miroku shook his head in disappointment and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Inuyasha you are forbidden to see Kagome," InuTaisho announced.

"And Kagome, you are forbidden to see Inuyasha," Aki said.

They both gaped at their parents. "WHY!"

-

-

-

-

-

_The party was a hit, all except for the part where father told me not to see Inuyasha anymore because we were kissing. Miroku got all pissy too. Though I don't understand why…he never seemed to have a problem with him before…_

_When we asked them why they started mumbling incoherently and walked away. I mean I haven't had a date since I started working…I thought Inuyasha would be a nice change. _

_I won't let them stop me though, I'm eighteen now and Inuyasha is well over that so we're both adults. And I make enough money to support myself so I can easily move out. At least I think…_

_Oh well, I must leave…Bankotsu has us performing a new song tonight. I hope I do well. _

_Love,_

_Kags._

--From the diary of Kagome Higurashi

Kagome groaned as they ran through the routine one more time. "B, I know I'm whining but can I _please _eat something?"

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome, you know how important this night is to me…to us!"

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." Tonight was their ten-year anniversary…well the clubs anyway.

"You're not going to go all into this unless you get something to eat are you?"

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Nope."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Alright everyone, thirty minute break since Ms. Yuri here needs to replenish herself."

Kagome and Eri giggled. Kagome walked over to one of the empty tables, seeing as they didn't open until later that night, all the businessmen and husbands probably waiting until their loved ones were tucked in and asleep.

She frowned at the thought. But hey, that's business.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha stared at the scenery below him, watching as couple passed, children latched to their hands. Though he was on one of the top floors his vision could still make out the curves of a woman and the lack there of on a man. He sighed as he watched two people passed by, quite infatuated with each other. If only he could have someone like that, to hold and whisper meaningless comforts in her ear.

Running a hand through his silver hair his thoughts turned to one person and one person only.

Kagome.

He didn't hear the door creak open nor did he hear the steps of someone against the carpet.

"Mr. Takahashi, your father would like to see you," the secretary said loudly, interrupting Inuyasha's ten minutes of peace and quiet.

He nodded, startled to say the least. "Alright. Thank you Rin." He grabbed his jacket, despite the fact that he was only going a couple floors up. Never knew when you needed something to hide behind. He grabbed his briefcase and his car keys. He had planned on leaving early anyways.

"Rin," he called. The young girl perked up.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Tell my callers that I've left."

Rin nodded with a smile. "Yes sir."

Inuyasha gave her a fanged smile back. He was happy since he'd be seeing Kagome at the club later that evening. Or Yuri as she was more formally known as. Tonight was supposed to be something really good, and with her dancing he didn't doubt it.

Now all he had to do was see what his father wanted.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome finished off the routine with double fan kick and then a pirouette. Bankotsu clapped, a grin resting on his lips. "Very good Kagome. Nice work all of you. You can leave now…just remember we open at midnight sharp. Kagome come here."

Everyone gathered their stuff, some lingering afterwards but most going home to get the well-needed rest they would need to have for their shift tonight. Kagome however, walked over to Bankotsu.

"Yeah B?" she asked, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"I have a new wardrobe for you tonight," he said with a grin.

"Joy," Kagome muttered sarcastically.

He grabbed a box behind him and opened it. Kagome looked at it, blinking once. Bankotsu covered his ears.

"**YOU** EXPECT **ME** TO WEAR **THAT**!"

Bankotsu nodded, not a bit fazed by her outburst besides the piercing scream. "Please Kagome. It's—it's the anniversary! You need to wear something fabulous!"

"Bankotsu—I wear this and I am the embodiment of slutty!" she argued looking in disbelief at the outfit.

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to do this but I hired someone today and surprisingly she bears a similar resemblance to you. Kagome, meet Kikyo," Bankotsu said.

Kagome's eyes widened briefly and not just because she hadn't realized anyone was in the room with her and Bankotsu. "Kikyo?" _'As in Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo?'_

"Hello Kagome," the girl greeted politely.

"Kikyo," she said in the same tone.

Bankotsu sighed and held up the box. "Either you do it or Kikyo gets the job."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'll do it, I guess," she replied not at all happy that he had hired someone for back up. She refused to let anyone steal her thunder.

Bankotsu wore the biggest grin she had ever seen. "Alright it's settled then," he said. "Kikyo you will have the waitress shift tonight."

Kikyo nodded. "Yes sir." With that said, she walked away.

"Very interesting girl," he said with a chuckle. "Oh well! Here you go Kagome," he said handing over the box.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha knocked once on his father's door. He heard his father chuckle and assumed her was on the phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and knocked once more.

"Come in!" his father's voice boomed.

Inuyasha opened the door and his father looked up from his papers, a pen resting in his left hand, his ear still attached to the phone. "Alright that's perfect, yes I'll see you then. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and shook his head.

"Such a stubborn gentlemen he is," his father mused aloud, scribbling something onto his paper before drawing his attention back to Inuyasha who was waiting ever so patiently in the middle of the room.

"What did you want, old man?" he asked, boredom evident in his tone.

His father gave him a disapproving look. "I need to ask a favor of you son," he said, folding his hands over the paper.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

InuTaisho sighed and Inuyasha had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. "Since your brother's birthday is today I was wondering if you could treat him to that club, Shinko Mugen."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he could swear his heart stopped. Sesshomaru would definitely know it was her, hell he knew what her blood tasted like! This thought drew a growl from the back of his throat, which his father mistook for one of anger towards the favor he had asked of him.

"Please Inuyasha," he asked. "I've found a wife for Sesshomaru and I want him to have a bit of fun before he settles down."

"Oh? And who's this lovely wife?" Inuyasha asked with amusement at his brother having to settle down.

His father's face showed no emotion. "You wouldn't know her."

"Try me," he said with a grin, leaning back into the chair.

"I'm quite certain. Now if you'll excuse me," his father said getting up from his seat, neatly placing the papers into his briefcase. "I must be leaving. Sesshomaru already knows of the arrangement so just get ahold of him and figure out what time you boys are going."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And he actually agreed to this?"

"Remember this son, bribery can go a long way," he said and then exited the office. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dialed his brother's number.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome slipped on the very provocative article of clothing, if one could even call it that. It was see-through except for the bottom with held bikini-type underwear and the very top where two roses were pinned over her nipples so that she wouldn't have to show more than necessary. If it weren't for Bankotsu threatening to give the job to someone else she would have walked right out of there.

She sighed and looked in the mirror. "Hmm," she said aloud. She didn't look half bad. She grabbed her bobby pins and hooked them to the lose pieces of hair that were framing her face. She grabbed the last prop. A hat. She wore it to every performance; it was almost like her trademark.

Bankotsu poked his head in and gave a low whistle. "Whaddya say? Should I get some buckets of cold water for the gentlemen?" he asked with a grin.

"Haha very funny," came Kagome's sarcastic reply.

"Well tonight is our night Kagome, we're going to rock out this club! You'll do absolutely wonderful tonight."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure. God I can't believe I'm gonna wear this."

Bankotsu grinned. "You're on in five."

Kagome nodded and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "And let the show begin," she mumbled and walked off in the direction Bankotsu had.

-

-

-

-

_An hour earlier…_

Inuyasha growled and honked his horn, desperate to pick up his brother so he could get it over with. He was also curious as to who his brother's fiancée to be was and why he hadn't heard about it before today…but knowing his father he doubted his brother even knew who it was much less that he was getting married.

He turned into the neighborhood full of villas and drummed his fingers against the wheel.

The gate in front of him slowly opened and he drove past, parking in one of the many vacant spots. He stepped out of the car, but before he could make it to the door his brother came out, locking the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with little brother," Sesshomaru said in a monotonous voice.

"Feh. And could you not call me that, ass," Inuyasha said rudely.

Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he hoped back into his car, Sesshomaru following and getting into the passenger seat.

"Why are you even coming? I mean you could easily just stay home and the old man would never know," he said starting the car and giving his brother one last chance to leave him in peace to watch Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru's expression remained stoic. "I will not explain myself to a lowly half-breed such as yourself."

Inuyasha snarled. "Say one more insult and I'll fucking kick you out of the car!"

Sesshomaru looked amused. "Try me, little brother."

Inuyasha immediately shut up knowing he wouldn't win with him. Sesshomaru could do many things to him—even kill him.

"So do you know that dad's setting you up?"

Sesshomaru nodded a quick yes.

"With who?"

Sesshomaru glanced over in his direction. "I'm not quite sure myself."

Inuyasha scoffed; so much for that.

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Heyyy guys! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it please review!


	6. My Baby

**A/N: Soooo umm I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy and sloppy haha that rhymes anyways I was kind of in a rush when I wrote this so if its totally impossible to understand tell me and I'll fix it and you can ask any questions and I'll try to answer. **

**I was recently informed that I translated Yuri wrong but since I'm too lazy to fix everything I'll just say that its rose for now...hehe sorry**

**T****he song in this is "My Baby" by Kaci Brown and I recommend you listen to it with this chapter...**

**ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome stood behind the curtain, shivering due to the cold and lack of clothing. She could hear the sounds of chairs scraping against the tile floor and the mummer of voices as men got settled into their tables waiting for the show to begin. She was on in about two minutes and for some reason, for the first time in a long time, she was nervous.

She had an awful feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen. She shrugged it off and tapped her foot against the ground, growing impatient. The crowd started to calm down and she looked at the clock. It was time. She took her starting pose, bent over, her head down and her arms straight and stiff connecting and touching her toes. Eri took a pose next to her and winked, along with Yuka and Ayumi.

They wore similar outfits, each special in its own way. Yuka giggled and winked at Kagome. Kagome looked at them confused. "What are you guys so happy about?" she hissed in a whisper.

"You know those parts that Bankotsu said you were gonna be dancing with a partner?"

Kagome nodded still bemused.

"Well here he comes."

Kagome's head whipped to the side. The man grinned and took a pose behind Eri, slipping his arms around her waist. "Hey Kaggie," he greeted.

"Kouga?" she asked still quite surprised.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah now shh. Just follow my lead when the time comes," he said as three more male dancers appeared. She recognized two of them as Hakakku and Ginta, Kouga's cousins but the other one she didn't know.

The music started and the curtains opened. A slow, sensuous beat sounded and a transparent white screen appeared, eight shadows standing in different poses, only their figures visible through the screen. Though every man in there could tell which one was Yuri, every one except for the scowling silver haired man that sat in the corner next to his brother.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Earlier…_

Inuyasha entered the club, like he had once before, the first time he saw Kagome dance, the first time her fell in love with her character; Sexy, mysterious, and confident. But outside of her mask she was the meek, fiery demoness she had always been.

He grinned as his brother entered behind him, obviously already disgusted with the place.

"Father is an idiot," Sesshomaru mumbled, though Inuyasha picked it up. He grinned wider at that.

"You'll like it Fluffy," Inuyasha said, the grin still gracing his lips.

Sesshomaru growled and slammed Inuyasha into the wall, causing some of the regulars to turn at the outburst, curious as to what was going on. Inuyasha struggled; Sesshomaru's nails pricked at his neck.

"You will not address me by such names half-breed or I will have your head. Do we understand each other," Sesshomaru asked through gritted teeth.

At Inuyasha's slight nod he let go and walked towards the bar.

Inuyasha shook his head and growled. "Some things never change. You're still an arrogant asshole!" Inuyasha yelled and then walked off into the crowd before Sesshomaru carried out his threat.

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome stood behind the sheet in the same pose waiting about five seconds before whispering, "My baby." Kouga grinned and winked at her. She smiled. "Uh, my baby."

The sheet slowly started to lift and Kagome, at the same pace as the curtain, slid her hands along her calves, rubbing them and then trailing her fingers up to her thighs. She whipped her head up as the beat quickened and the other seven dancers dispersed.

The girls behind her and the guys in the corners. "Lights are turn down way down low…Get on the floor now here we go," she sang softly, breathily into the mike doing the steps to a practiced routine while the girls made sounds similar to moaning in the background.

Kouga walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. She danced against him singing, "Move a little closer rock my body…Feelin' kinda hot but don't get naughty…" She left the rest to hang and pushed him away, most men in the crowd drooling by now. "Don't get naughty," the girls repeated.

She was somewhat surprised at the silence considering there were always cheers and hoots coming from the front row, but now even they seemed mesmerized. She grinned singing the next few verses.

"My baby, turn me on, my baby, turn me on," she held the 'My' part for a bit and slowly got down on the ground and arched her back to the music, in perfect rhythm. She could see Inuyasha from where she was laying and it looked to her like his little buddy wanted to come out and play. Oh she'd give him a boner he'd never forget…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Inuyasha winced silently as he watched Kagome arch her back. Sesshomaru however seemed to be amused. A grin graced his lips and his arms were crossed. Inuyasha scowled and fidgeted in his chair trying to rid himself of the painful erection. Sesshomaru glanced over and scoffed.

"That is pathetic little brother."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And how is it that you aren't at all affected by this!" he hissed through clenched teeth. Damn what was his brother's secret?

"I am not…excited…by this bitch," he paused searching for the correct words. "However, if she were demon it may excite me a little bit."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into slits. "You really are disturbed Sessh."

Sesshomaru grinned.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kikyo watched from the bar as Kagome performed and she scanned the crowd. The first person she did see was the last person she expected to be here. She glared, noticing a slight bulge in his pants. She was five feet away from him and he still didn't notice her. His eyes were too fixed on Kagome.

She grinned as she thought of if he knew who she really was.

"Hello baby," a man said, sliding into the stool in front of the counter where she was standing.

Kikyo grimaced. "What can I get for 'ya?" she asked, grabbing a glass.

"What about you, honny?" he asked, showing off his half rotten teeth in a grin.

She shook her head. "I work as a waitress not a slut. You gonna order something or not?"

He reached out his hand and roughly grabbed her arm. "You wouldn't want to get fired now would you?"

She yanked out of his grasp. "You're only a customer, you can't threaten me."

He grabbed for her once more before he was knocked to the ground by a blow. A man was standing over him with brilliant red eyes and long black hair. He chuckled at the man's vulnerable state. Kikyo rubbed her wrist absentmindedly.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

The man grinned. "I saved you because I have a proposal for you."

Kikyo raised a single eyebrow at him. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"The name's Naraku. And I want that wench up on stage and I'm assuming you want your boyfriend back?"

Kikyo's expression was befuddled. "How did…?

"I have my ways…now shall we?" Naraku asked, extending an arm.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Crank the noise up way up high," she sang hitting a high note. "I could dance to this all night…Don't stop baby, don't you leave…Cause I can feel you feelin' me," Kagome sang while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka performed a dance routine with the guys while Kagome and Kouga danced close to each other. Kagome moaned into the mike, tilting her head back, showing her cream white skin and half closing her eyelids.

"Myyyyyy, my baby, turning me on." She continued singing and traveled into the audience. She stopped at one guy and sat on his lap, teasing him slightly before getting up. He groaned in exasperation.

Kagome smiled and made her way towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he could no longer contain his excitement. She straddled his waist and nipped at his collarbone. "Give me what I want - want what I want…You know what I want - I want it baby," she whispered into his ear. She chuckled feeling part of his lower half prodding at her thigh.

She traced her hand up his thigh and then got up leaving him in a most painful state. She brushed past Sesshomaru who scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows at her scent. It smelled familiar…but he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Inuyasha," he whispered as she continued to tease the other men. "Her scent, its familiar…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to stay calm. "I'm sure its just a—coincidence…"

Sesshomaru looked at him suspiciously. "Hmm. Right."

Inuyasha sighed in relief and then looked down at his pants. He groaned. "I'll be right back," he mumbled and then made a mad dash towards the bathroom.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kikyo re-entered the club, the Naraku fellow long gone. She slipped the piece of paper he had given her into her bra since she had no pockets. She spotted Bankotsu and walked over to him. He was grinning madly as he watched the reactions of all the men, especially that Inuyasha person.

"Hey there boss," she greeted.

Bankotsu turned around. "Why hello Kikyo, what can I do for you?"

Kikyo grinned. "Well…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Just music played, no lyrics as Kagome and Eri performed a routine and then Yuka and Ayumi joined in a cannon. The four guys slid up on their knees and grabbed their respective girl by the knees and putting them on their shoulders. As the music hit a four different 'clash'es each guy lifted the girl up.

Kagome sat on top of Kouga's shoulders as she sang. "My baby, my baby, turn me onnn," she sang, dragging the words. He slowly let her down.

"Give me what I want - want what I want, You know what I want, Dance with me baby," she sang one last time and then did a double fan kick which turned into a pirouette. She grinned and walked backwards in a sexy manner.

She waved to the men. "Goodbye boys…and remember all the ladies you can eat," she grinned and disappeared behind the curtains.

Kagome sighed and slumped against the wall as the next song came on, the audience applauding. Six different dancers came on stage and performed a routine thought no one could live up to the performance that Yuri's group had just given.

She closed her eyes and let the music take her away.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Bankotsu stuck his head in ten minutes later. "Ready?" he asked, anxiously. Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

"You're lucky Miro ain't finding out about this."

Bankotsu grinned. "Well this man or his advisor really, requested you for a private show and with that kind of money who could resist?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had changed into a skimpier outfit, a two-piece of what she was originally wearing except this time a bikini like top held up her bosom. Bankostu whistled when he finally looked her over.

"I don't know what I'd do without you kid," he said.

Kagome giggled. "Neither do I…"

Bankostu snapped out of his stupor. "Anyways, lets get going."

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked down a dark corridor, moans and grunts able to be heard through the paper-thin walls. She grimaced at the smell of "sex" filling the air. They made it to a door where her victim, per say, was waiting.

Bankotsu nodded and shut the door behind her.

She looked around and smiled. But her smiled soon faded into a look of sheer surprise. She didn't say her thoughts out loud, oh no, that would just give her away but who was standing in front of her was causing her mind to scream and yell out danger. Because the man who got up and was walking to her was none other than…

Sesshomaru.


	7. Closer

**Chapter 6**

Kagome's fingers instinctively came up to the area around her eyes, causing her to gasp when skin made contact with skin. She had forgotten her mask in the dressing room. With Bankotsu gone she had no excuse to run back and get it.

And it didn't help that her so called "prey" was getting closer with her every thought. Maybe he had forgotten her face. Yes! Maybe, just maybe…

She sighed mentally, hoping that _was _the case.

His hands were now touching her shoulders and she was pushed roughly against the door. Kagome gasped as her back made contact with the hard wood. He wasn't going to do what she thought was he?

She instantly began to struggle causing Sesshomaru's vice grip to tighten even more. "Stop wench," he growled, keeping her against the door. "Why is it you smell so familiar," he questioned, burying his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

Kagome pushed him off, causing him to look up at her slightly interested.

"What is it with you fucking dogs sticking your noses in my neck! First your brother and then—" Kagome instantly slapped her hand to her mouth. Sesshomaru's golden eyes darkened considerably.

"I knew it!" he snarled, punching the wall beside her head. She gave a startled squeak and fled to the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" Kagome yelled. "Who do you think you are!" Of course she felt safe _now _since she was all the way across the room…

Sesshomaru turned on her and was immediately by her side, gripping her wrist tightly. "What the fuck are you doing here girl? I'm positive your father does not know of this or you would not be here in the first place!" He tightened his grip with each word and Kagome swore if he didn't stop soon her wrist would literally _pop _off!

"Sessho—please! Stop you're—you're hurting me!" She gasped out, tears streaming down her cheeks. He immediately let go and turned away, almost as if he was ashamed.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You are nothing but a human bitch so why do I care where you waste your time," he mumbled and then grabbed his coat. "Goodbye."

He walked out the door and Kagome grasped her wrist, tears still falling. "You bastard! Don't ever fucking come back!" she yelled as loud as her voice would let her.

She slumped against the wall and fainted due to lack of sleep and food and also due to a major amount of stress resting upon her shoulders.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha paced impatiently in front of the lobby, waiting for his bastard brother. He looked up just in time to see him come out from the long hallway of rooms.

Inuyasha grinned. "How'd it go Sessh?" he asked.

Sesshomaru growled. "Your wench gave me quite the trouble. I do intend on telling her father. It is improper for someone of her status to be here, even if she is _just human_."

Inuyasha gaped at him. Kagome? Kagome was his fuckin' play toy for the night! And he LEFT!

"You bastard! Where is she?" he asked frantically, whiffing the air.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, giving off a calm demeanor. "She is where I left her. In the last room of the hallway." He didn't know why he shared that bit of information with his brother. Perhaps so he could go check up on the girl since Sesshomaru's ego would not allow him to.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru one last time before running off towards the room. "We'll finish this later Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at his figure rush away with no emotion and then turned and walked off towards the sidewalk. He'd call a cab. He refused to ride with that half-breed now.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha slammed the door open and tried not to panic when he saw her head drooping against her shoulder as her body slumped against the wall and her wrist limp and fragile. He walked over slowly and put two fingers to the pulse on her neck.

He didn't know why he chose to do that, he just remembered Sesshomaru killing one he loved dearly in the past before. But he didn't love Kagome…much less _like _her.

She was still breathing though…and they were coming out fine, not in shallow, shaky breaths but in normal, smooth, silent breaths.

He sighed in relief and slowly picked her up. Why did he care so much for her safety?

Maybe it was the fact she accepted him as a hanyou?

Or the fact that he couldn't keep her out of his thoughts?

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome groaned and instinctively tried to bring her right hand up to her forehead but winced when a jolt of pain shot through her wrist. She turned to the side and saw Miroku pacing back and forth, Inuyasha sitting next to her, Bankotsu in the chair at her mirror, and the girls and Kouga leaning against the walls. She smiled up at Inuyasha and placed a hand on his knee.

"Hi," she managed to say. She was still dizzy from the fall and didn't want to get up just yet. Inuyasha's head snapped towards her and he didn't smile but his eyes did.

"Hey," he said softly, tracing her cheekbone. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome could tell that he was trying to hold back from destroying the whole room because of his brother.

"Fine. Just a little dizzy."

Inuyasha smiled this time and bent over to kiss her forehead. Miroku turned around at that time and rushed over, practically pushing past Inuyasha, causing him to fall off the chair he was sitting on.

Bankotsu looked up and snickered. Kouga rolled his eyes and Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all 'awwed'.

"I don't see how him falling off a chair is cute…" Kouga said.

Eri hit him playfully. "No you idiot, he was being so gentle and cute before he realized everyone was looking at him."

"Yeah," Yuka added in. "It's pretty damn obvious he has a crush on her."

Ayumi nodded in agreement. "And if he doesn't tell her soon…well you guys will find out…" she said with a grin.

Kouga just growled.

Inuyasha jumped up after hearing them say that and yelled, "I do NOT!" before walking off with a "feh".

Kagome paid no attention to this, for she was too busy being bugged by Miroku for details on Kagome's so called 'attack' so he could kick Sesshomaru's ass.

"Miro, who are you kidding? You have the strength of a ladybug."

Inuyasha laughed and Bankotsu did too.

Miroku grumbled something about females and frowned. "Whatever Kags…"

Bankotsu came up next. "Okay guys, you know you can all talk to me at once," she said.

Everyone started talking. "STOP! I meant that instead of acting like you're at a freakin' funeral and coming up and talking to me one by one—oh nevermind!" she yelled throwing her hands up in defeat and immediately regretting it.

She winced and cradled her wrist against her chest. Inuyasha, in an instant was there and grabbed her arm.

"Let me see," he mumbled. Kagome complied and pushed her wrist towards him. He examined it and growled.

"Now this I can't heal with my saliva…one more squeeze and he would have broken it…I think he knew it to…" Inuyasha got up and grabbed his chair and threw it across the room. "FUCKIN BASTARD!"

Kagome got up, and put a hand on his shoulder, despite her aching head.

"Inuyasha," she mumbled. He turned around and calmed down. She pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine."

Kouga growled and made a move for them but was held back by three love struck girls who were obviously taking pleasure in his anger.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, which Miroku didn't like too much but he stayed away.

Inuyasha buried his nose into her neck. He'd never admit it but he loved her scent and had once even found himself trying to find a scented candle just so he could remember her. For some reason it always calmed him.

Kagome laughed, the tip of his nose tickling her neck.

Miroku spoke up this time. "Inuyasha, what are you doing! 'Cause I sure as hell know what I would do if I had my mouth that close to a pretty girls neck! And you better not being doing that!" he yelled from where Bankotsu was holding him back.

Kagome glared at her brother but Inuyasha pulled away and kissed her forehead. "No need to worry Miroku."

Miroku exited the room mumbling something about stupid hanyous as did Kouga.

"I should be getting home. I'll see you later Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You owe me a date remember? And I want it tomorrow…I'll pick you up around six o' clock."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever Romeo."

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome walked into her father's office the next morning but this time in jeans and a white jacket with sunglasses resting over her eyes. She had bandaged up her wrist but because of the long sleeves no one could tell.

She took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor, where she knew she'd find her brother, harassing Sango, as always. She walked into Sango's office and just as she suspected her brother was on the other side of the room, feigning hurt, a red handprint on his cheek.

Sango however, sat at her desk typing away as if nothing had happened. "Hey Sango," Kagome greeted, though she didn't know her too well. But it would be nice to have another female companion.

Sango looked up and smiled. "Hello Ms. Higurashi."

"Please," Kagome said. "Call me Kagome."

Sango giggled. "Ok. Is there anything I can help you with or are you here to see your brother?" she asked, replacing a professional demeanor with her friendly one.

"Oh no, I just stopped by to see how things were going…but I could use some time away from the guys…do you want to go have lunch?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. "Sure."

Kagome linked arms with her. "Miro, Sango and I are going to lunch!"

Miroku grumbled something before hitting his head against the wall. They both burst out laughing and walked out of the office.

-

-

-

-

-

Sango and Kagome sat down at a table in a small café just a little south of the office. Just so Sango could get back to work on time but Kagome knew it really didn't matter since Sango was with her.

"Forgive me for saying this, but sometimes I just want to kill your brother!" Sango said with a glare.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah he gets that a lot. He says his hands are cursed."

"Cursed my ass," Sango mumbled which Kagome caught, causing her to grin.

"Yeah I know," Kagome said with a sigh. "So anyways, tell me a little about yourself."

Sango nodded. "Well there's not really much to tell…I grew up in Kyoto with my father and brother Kohaku. My mother died when I was young," she explained, seeing Kagome's curious glance. Kagome's mouth formed an 'oh' and her curiosity was replaced with sympathy.

"I know how that is…Miroku and mine's mom died when we were young too."

Sango nodded knowingly. "Yeah it's tough but you learn to adjust."

"Go on," Kagome said motioning for her to continue.

"Hmm...well, I moved here recently with my brother since my father is ill at the moment…and now I work for your brother or your father I should say."

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Oh its no big," Sango said with a smile, though her eyes argued against it.

The waitress came up at that moment, smacking her gum against the roof of her mouth. "Sorry sweeties, lots of customers today. What can I get for ya'll," she asked with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Its ok…and I'll just have a turkey sandwich with just mustard and provolone cheese and a water." The waitress scribbled it down and then looked towards Sango.

"And for you?"

"Um…I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich with a diet coke," she said.

The waitress nodded. "Do either of ya want chips?" she asked, still scribbling down the order.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," they said in unison.

The waitress nodded. "Alright be right back, sweets."

Kagome giggled when she had left.

"I bet she's from the south," Sango said, picking up on Kagome's amusement.

Kagome nodded, still smiling. "Yup…hey Sango, I was wondering…do you think you could help me get ready for a date I'm supposed to go on tonight?"

Sango grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course!"

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome slapped Sango's arm playfully as Sango threw her favorite pair of high heels to the floor. "Nu-uh Kagome," Sango said, kicking the shoes out of arm's reach.

Kagome pouted. "But why not?" she whined, once again groping for the shoes.

"They simply don't go with you outfit. Here try these," she said, handing her a pair of black pumps. Kagome rolled her eyes but tried them on anyways. She slightly gasped at her appearance and could see Sango grinning in the reflection behind her.

"Told you, you'd look fabulous."

The shoes really did work, complimenting her dark green, knee-length off the shoulders dress. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in elegant waves and her make-up highlighted her eyes and cheekbones.

**Ding-dong.**

Sango jumped up. "That must be him!" she ran down the stairs leaving Kagome to look for her purse and jacket. Sango came back a few minutes later after Kagome had everything situated.

"You ready? You never told me you were dating Inuyasha Takahashi," Sango said with a wide, toothy grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "You never asked!" she yelled, half running, half walking down the stairs as Sango chased her.

"Loser!" Sango mumbled as she caught up to her.

Kagome laughed, not aware of the golden eyes watching her the entire time. "Love you too San."

Inuyasha cleared his throat causing Kagome to turn around and jump when she saw him. "Jesus…don't do that!" she scolded, whacking him with her purse.

He rubbed his abused arm and frowned. "Forget about my compliment then."

"You're acting like a child," Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha growled. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Kagome yelled, not realizing they were practically a breath away from each other and their noses touching.

A flash brought them out of their stupor and they both blinked.

"Aww," Sango said looking at the picture from the screen on the digital camera.

Kagome turned around, her eyes blazing. "Eep!" Sango yelled before running up to Kagome's room and locking the door.

Inuyasha gave a curt, "Feh."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ready?"

"Finally," Inuyasha said with a yawn, earning him another smack on the arm.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha had taken her to dinner and a movie, managing to not get himself killed by Kagome's 'almighty' purse or that's how she put it anyway. They were in the car, each content with the presence of each other in place of words, though Inuyasha racked his brain for what to do next. He didn't want to take her home quite yet.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome stopped humming and looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"How 'bout we go dancing?" Inuyasha asked with a grin.

Kagome scoffed. "Oh no Inuyasha. This is just so you can show me off to all your friends isn't it. Just because I can dance."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about you being good?"

Kagome grinned and answered, "Says the man who comes every night just to see me and then leaves once the other shows begin…that or stays and stalks me just to annoy me."

Inuyasha blushed slightly but not enough to let it be obviously visible. "Then how 'bout we go somewhere else?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You'll see…"

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha's hand groped for the doorknob, his lips still attached to Kagome's as she tangled her hands in his hair, her fingers searching for the two furry triangles that rested atop his head.

He purred when she found them, her fingers doing a wondrous job. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers, sending waves of shock through the couple.

Inuyasha finally got the door open and started walking backwards, his hand fondling her right breast. She moaned as he kissed her neck and pulled her inside the apartment. However, as his hand worked on slipping off Kagome's jacket, he didn't hear Kagome's gasp.

Next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall, claws gripping at his throat, the air temporarily knocked out of him.

There was growling and snarling above him.

"Dear brother, it'd be best to keep your hands off my fiancée."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: So how'd ya'll like it!?!?! Hahaha you know what would really make me happy? If all 15 of you that have me on your alert list would REVIEW!**

**And yes, this is still an Inu/Kag. Don't worry. Haha 10 pages!! bOoyah! Ya'll should be happy!**

**Remember, all 15 of you and more…**

**REVIEW PWEASE!**


	8. When The Saints Go Marching In

**A/N: Okay guys, I am like SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I know don't kill me I promise you I'll have a chapter by tomorrow ok? I promise and if I don't you guys can like hunt me down and kill me...hehe anyways, you guys should check out this story: My Obsession by Nightwolfxox...awesome story and it's InuKag haha pretty funny too--I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE!**

**SS**


End file.
